The time of memories
by Astyan Delacroix
Summary: Just a single memory can do great things... Love, hate, lonliness... Everything called on by just single memory... YYHIY


**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**-----------------------------------**

**--Someone's POV--**

This never-ending nightmare haunts me. Ever since the day that I first realized that I'm not the only one occupying my body… No, not mine. Ours.

For the first time since I learned that I share my body with legendary thief of Makai -Youko Kurama, and entered Spirit Detectives, I was confused. For since our last Tournament, I started to dream. This, itself, could've been an ordinary thing-I mean, many people have odd dreams, if not one little fact-it was the same dream. It repeated over and over again. And once again, I was stirred awake by it. Drenched in cold sweat. Why? I don't know. Each tome it is the same-and yet, it's something different. Each time it feels different-hate, jealousy, rivaly… Yearning. All that's left after-yearning. It's so strong, that I can feel Youko howl. With hate? Longing? Maybe it's both…

**-- Kagome's POV--**

Why… Why! Over and over again, this never ends… Why can't I just forget! Not now, not now… Not again… Please, not again… I just want to forget… To leave it behind… I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks. Cold and salty, even they remind me of him… Why? I don't know. They just do. Every time…

**--Flashback--**

"Inuyasha, it wasn't even three days! And now you say that we're lost!" I looked angrily at my friend-it was too painful to call him something more. Too painful. It's easier just to pretend.. To pretend to not care.. But I do. He looks at me with seemingly annoyed look in his eyes. But says nothing. I can feel Shippo hide his head behind my hair. I cannot blame him. It should be Inuyasha's fault… But I cannot blame him, too. Sango puts her hand on my shoulder-to comfort me, I think. She knows… And me, too, how dangerous it is to be list in the middle of forest… Even Miroku is quiet-he, like all of us, understands danger of this situation. I sight. "Well, we can just camp here! Maybe it's new moon that's finally getting to you, Inuyasha. We can find our way tomorrow" I smile happily at him. But he just scowls. Like always. But then, this look in his eyes is not ordinary. It's special. I lower my eyes and look at the ground. Once again. He compares her to me. I can never be the same woman in you eyes, ne? I look on the trees that surround our little clearing. Shippo, feeling my grief, jumps off to give me some privacy. My little Shippo… You understand me like no one else. Hearing Sango's voice, I turn my head to smile at her. My face smiles, but my heart cries. You say that Sesshomaru's mask is perfect. But no one will ever learn how good of actor I am. Never. "I will fetch some water" I say, the cheerfulness in my voice-no more than an act not to worry anyone. I put my bag under the tree, and, with one last look at my friends, I ran off and into the forest. Ever since we entered it, I had a feeling that someone is in here, someone that needs help. After a few minutes of walking, I finally found him. HE was a youkai. Pure white clothes, stained with red spots of blood… Silver hair that could easily rival Sesshomaru's, and those eyes… I could've seen: even such an easy thing, as opening his eyes hurt him. But I was frozen by them: bright gold, but not like that honey gold eyes of Inuyasha's. The were bright and warm eyes of sunny gold color…

**--End Flasback—**

…It was a few days since I met Youko. Yes, that demon's name was Youko. He told me so himself. I remember that evening I called my friends to help me to bring him to our camp. No one asked me how I found him. I was the one that spent most of the time with him. Cleaned his wounds, helped him to eat… Those horrible gashes. He told me that he was followed by a hunter-he was the one to hurt him like this. And I trusted him. I really did. Like I never trusted Inuyasha… Like I will never trust him. I really enjoyed my and Youko's little conversations-I really did, even thought every single one of them lasted no longer than a few minutes-he slept a lot. But, I really liked when he laughed. A warm, soft feeling closed around me-and I laughed with him… Until that faithful day… Inuyasha said that he smelled some demons nearly-and he talked me into following him, as did he Sango and Miroku. When I realized the truth, it was too late. I came running to our camp-but it was too late. He was already dying. When I came nearer, he opened his eyes and smiled weakly. I held his hand as his life was slipping out of his grasp. Then, his body vanished. It just did. Like Shippo told me later, all powerful kitsune demons disappeared like this when they died. But I knew nothing of that. And I cried. Just like I do now. And I was looking at Inuyasha, saying nothing except for "You knew". He said nothing in return. But I knew that he did it on purpose… And I hate him for it…

---------------------------------------

Phew… A short one, huh? Well, it's my first try at this…


End file.
